


I'm sorry.

by SPACE__BOY



Series: Klance one shots [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, S3 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPACE__BOY/pseuds/SPACE__BOY
Summary: "Princess, we should leave within the next Varga or so. We don't want more Galra showing up while we're missing a lion."  As Shiro talked, Lance could feel his strength being sapped out of his body."I'm sorry," Lance whispered out.





	1. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Space Boy, if you didn't already know. I'm really proud of this, and it took me like three weeks to make. If you like this, check out my other books!

Lance never wanted to be the Blue or the Red paladin. Sure, He loved piloting Red and Blue, but that was all he really liked about his life in space. At first, it was amazing to live in space. Like, who wouldn't want to live in space and help save the universe? After a few months, Lance found out who wouldn't want to live in space. He didn't. There were many reasons why, like how nothing other than the other three human paladins and Shiro were familiar, or how the only real interaction he got with the others was them yelling at him for messing up or joking. And then the homesickness began. Lance didn't sleep anymore, he was too busy either overthinking the way that he would most likely never get home and see his mama or his siblings again, too busy trying to get better at combat, too busy trying to force himself to eat, too busy trying to please his teammates. It all became bigger, more stressing, and all around harder to handle over time. the pressure built and built and built, until-

"There you are, Lance! C'mon, Allura wants us all to the bridge." Lance nodded at Hunk and stood up from the observation deck's floor, walking with his friend, who unwittingly just prevented a panic attack, to the bridge.

Once at the bridge, Allura started talking, "okay, Paladins; we have a fairly recent distress signal coming from a nearby planet. We will be arriving in about three Vargas. Get into your armor in about two or three, and get in your lions when the drill alarm sounds."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Lance immediately went to the armory, quickly changed into his armor, and started walking the winding halls that he had memorized a while ago. After a while, he looked at his Altean-time watch and saw that he had spent nearly a Varga and a half wandering. He cursed and started sprinting to Red. He got to the lion as soon as the drill alarm went off. Lance got into his lion and waited for Keith and Allura to give the okay to go to the planet. 

"Okay, team, let's go see what's going on down there." Lance was the second one out of the hangars after Keith officially started the mission. they were almost immediately thrown into action. Lance and Keith flew back-to-back, fighting off the fighter jets. Lance was doing his usual routine while fighting, boasting about his accomplishments, challenging Keith to challenges to see who could take out the most Galran ships, encouraging his team to keep going and win this. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a growing light. He looked, and it was the main ship's ion cannon charging up. Lance's eyes widened. It was almost charged, but Keith didn't see it. "Keith! the ion cannon is charging up! we need to get out of here!" 

"Follow me, Lance," Keith flew away as he told Lance the order.

"I'll be right behind you." Just as Lance went to follow Keith, the ion cannon blasted, hitting Red and sending the two spiraling. Lance's mouth opened in a silent scream, the pain white-hot and blinding. He lost all of his senses, except for physical touches. Lance felt himself hit the control panel, and his helmet flung off from the backlash. He hit a wall once, twice, three times, before dropping to the floor of the lion. No matter how much pain Lance seemed to experience, he couldn't seem to scream, or cry out, or do anything to indicate to the team that he needed help. After what seemed like hours, his vision somewhat-cleared, and he could slowly hear again.

"-ance? Where are you?" Who's talking?

"Don't worry, Hunk. He probably just down on the planet, flirting with the natives. " Lance recognized that voice as Pidge. It stung that she thought so lowly of him, because he hadn't flirted with anyone in at least the past three months. Did they not pay attention to him?

"Damnit, Lance! You said you were right behind me! We're all in the castle already, and if you don't get in here soon, we're leaving without you." Lance realized that he was crying, and finally took a look around him. red's cockpit was covered in blood, and a few pieces of the walls were warped, the protruding parts sharp. everything was covered in blood, and his helmet was on its side next to Lance, the visor cracked. He nervously looked at his body to see the wounds that could've caused him to lose so much blood. The undersuit of his armor was torn to shreds at his stomach, and Lance thought that you could see an internal organ out of the gaping hole that used to be his naval. He didn't want to be left behind, especially if he's dying, especially 

"Princess, we should leave within the next Varga or so. We don't want more Galra showing up while we're missing a lion." As Shiro talked, Lance could feel his strength being sapped out of his body. 

He turned his head towards his helmet and hoped that his teammates could hear him. "I'm sorry," Lance whispered out. The last thing he ever thought was how rough his voice sounded. Everything went quiet and dark, and Lance's body relaxed.


	2. I never got the chance.

"I'm sorry," Keith heard Lance whisper out. It was very faint, and his voice sounded rough and weak. 

All of the sudden, Allura spoke up. "Guys, Blue is whining. Almost... Brokenheartedly! Coran, track the Red lion! We need to find Lance now!"

"Got it, Princess!" Coran went from his usual happy mood to serious. "It looks like the Red lion is orbiting the other side of the planet."

Keith immediately pushed Black to go as fast as she could to get to Lance. She listened, going almost as fast as Red. The red lion came into view, and Keith gasped. the whole right side of Red was blackened and warped in, and her eyes were flickering. She whined in everyone's minds, sounding, like Allura said with blue, brokenhearted. Keith quickly got out of black and went to Red, putting his hand on her mouth. she opened her jaw just enough for Keith to get into the cockpit. When he was in, Keith felt like puking. "Oh god..." 

There was so much blood. there was blood on the walls, coating the floor, and covering the control panel. most of the blood was tacky, but the closer he got to the pilots' seat, the wetter the blood was. Keith finally laid eyes on Lance, and he wished that this wasn't real. "Shit! No no no no... Lance, c'mon! Don't do this..." Keith sat next to Lance and pulled his head into his lap, not caring about the blood that was coating his legs. He checked for a pulse. Nothing. Keith's steady breathing turned into sobs. "Pidge, Hunk... You'll want to come in here..." Lance was covered in blood, and you could see an internal organ from the hole in his stomach. His usually honey-brown skin was almost paler than Keith's. Keith held Lance's limp body and kissed his forehead. 

After a few minutes, He heard a gasp and a muffled sob. he looked up and saw Pidge and Hunk, Hunk covering his mouth while he sobbed, and Pidge just staring at Lance. She turned her comms on and shakily said, "Coran, set- set a course to Earth. Lance w- was an amazing teammate. Allura, help me bring the Red lion into the castle, please."

Hunk sat next to Keith, and he tentatively asked, "can I see him?"

Keith nodded and carefully transferred Lance into Hunk's lap. He felt the Red lion shift, and then Pidge and Allura were walking into the cockpit. "We're in the castle. Let's get him in a cryo-pod while we wormhole to Earth.

Keith looked up to see how Allura's voice was so steady, but instead saw her silently gripping Pidge's hand, tears running down her face. Hunk moved Lance's head back to Keith's lap and whispered, "you should carry him back."

Keith nodded and said, "could you hold him while I stand up?"

"Of course," Hunk took Lance in his arms until Keith stood, giving Lance back after.

Once they were in the med bay, Coran solemnly took Lance from Keith, placing him in a cryo-pod.

Keith sat on the ground, staring emptily at Lance's body. After a few seconds of the rest of them awkwardly trying to figure out how to comfort him, he whispered, "I didn't get to tell him that I loved him."

Shiro came up and sat next to Keith, pulling his closest friend into a hug. "When were you gonna tell him?"

Keith started sobbing again. "Wh- when we c- came back from t- the m- mission."

Shiro started silently crying. Everyone else joined in on the hug, comforting each other. After a while, Allura and Coran stood. "We need to set a course for Earth. We will be back soon."

 

 

Once on Earth, Hunk told them where they needed to go. A small town next to Varadero beach in Cuba. They all cleaned off, changed back into their armor, and started the walk to Lance's childhood home. It was the middle of the night. Hunk was leading, and Keith was in the back, carrying Lance. They had put him into a clean under-suit. When Hunk knocked on the door, a tall woman, who looked about fifty, opened the door.

"He- Hunk?!" The woman looked shocked out of her mind.

"Hello, Miss Mcclain." Hunk had a sad smile on his face.

"Where have you been for the past five years?!" Lance's mother looked past Hunk to Pidge, Allura, Coran, and Shiro, who were shielding Keith and Lance from view. "And who are all these people? And why are you all wearing armor?"

Hunk's composure cracked. "We've been in space. This is mine and Lance's team, Team Voltron. As to why we're all wearing armor, well, we've been fighting a war."

Lance's mother scanned the team again. "Where's my son?"

Allura spoke. "Miss Mcclain, I'm so sorry."

She looked up at Allura, alert and fearful. "Where is Lance?"

Shiro looked at Keith from over his shoulder. "Keith, it's time."

The team all stood aside to let Keith through. Keith's face held a look of pure grief, with tears running down his face and Lance's dead body in his arms. He took a shaky breath, then spoke. "L- Lance was a hero. He d- died saving my life."

Lance's mother let out a blood-curdling scream of grief. Children came running out of the house as Keith and Lance's mother sank to the ground together, both sobbing and touching Lance's body. "My son... My oldest child... He al- always dreamed of going to space... And it was space that k- killed him..."

Keith shook his head and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save him! Why- why couldn't I have realized... His last wor- words were tha- that he was sorry!" Keith practically wailed in despair as he clung to Lance's mother. "I was gonna te- tell him that I lov- loved him... I- I never g- got the cha- chance..."


End file.
